


Christmas fairs and playful moods

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Cute, Dominant Steve, First Kiss, Fluf, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I do not know how to tag things, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern AU, Modern Day, Modern Era, No Smut, One Shot, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Slightly - Freeform, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform, True Love, all of the kisses, pre war, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU of skinny Steve and pre war Bucky walking down a christmas fair while being in a hilarious and playful mood. Playful Steve, who's secretly pining for his best friend, sees an opportunity he can't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas fairs and playful moods

It’s christmas time, and all around town there were markets and fairs with all sort of Christmas things. Yummy food, warm clothing, cozy candles, and a lot of people. 

Today though, at this fair, there weren’t all that many people. The weather was pretty bad and some stands hadn’t been put up yet, but Bucky and Steve were having fun nonetheless.

They were walking down the street when suddenly Steve spotted two people putting up a mistletoe. They had been joking and laughing and being in a rather hilarious mood all day, and this gave Steve the perfect excuse to finally kiss the boy he had been pining for, and so Steve laughed and pulled Bucky underneath the mistletoe. 

Bucky laughed too to which Steve laughed even louder. "Look it's a mistletoe!" He giggled way too happily. 

"Guess I have to kiss you." Bucky said as he too was in a weird yet hilarious mood, and thought; _if it would ever happen, it should happen like this._

He leant in while giggling and jokingly kissed Steve's lips for a second. 

He felt a weird spark when their lips met and Bucky's laugh faded. He furrowed his brows and thought for a second before leaning in again to check what the strange feeling was. He left his lips on Steve's to see what would happen to the tiny spark.  What happened was that it started blazing and he got butterflies in his stomach. He knew he had to stop this strange kiss before everything would get super weird, so he backed off. 

What happened then though, was that Steve pulled him down again, pressing there lips together tightly.

"Oh uh sorry just needed to check something." Steve replied after seeing Bucky's questioning look. 

_Well, if testing something is a good excuse to kiss again, then I guess I have to test something too._ Bucky thought to himself.

"I need to test something too." Bucky said rather softly, before leaning in again and softly pressing their lips together again. They shared a slightly weird, frozen kiss for a couple seconds before Steve started to move his lips and Bucky joined in. 

This soon turned passionate and they were getting noticed by people on the street around them. They hadn't realised they were kissing right in front of a restaurant window either. 

People sitting inside the restaurant were now all looking at them through the slightly foggy window. Some giggled, some sighed, some mumbled unimportant insults, yet no one could look away.

Their kiss turned desperate and oh man they were frantically pulling each other closer and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

It was weird, it was surprising and it was beautiful.

When they finally backed of from their kiss they couldn't look at each other. 

“Uh..." Steve mumbled. 

"That was..." Bucky started unsure of what word to use. "Nice." He decided to call it, while Steve called it 'cool'. 

_Cool?_ That triggered a little playful spark inside Bucky and he immediately smirked ever so slightly.

"Cool?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he looked down at his friend. "You think it was _cool_?" He asked playfully, emphasising Steve's choice of word. He walked closer to him with a full on smirk and Steve cautiously stepped back. Bucky leant in closer and suddenly Steve felt his hands on his upper legs just under his ass, hoisting him up. Bucky's hands were so big they almost held on to Steve's entire legs. Steve leant forward against Bucky, trying not to fall backwards as he was lifted off the ground. Bucky  put him down on the table of the stand behind him and moved his arms to fold around Steve's waist.

Steve spread his legs further and Bucky took a step closer, pressing up against him.

"Let's see if I can change your mind about this 'cool' thing." He said with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle. He leant in and Steve was now at a much better hight than before, so their lips connected quickly. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck loosely as he melted into the kiss. 

They kissed softly and slowly. They were trying to put as much love for the other into it as they could. Moving their lips slowly together with the other's. Pulling each other closer, but still keeping their arms in the same spot. Though at one point Steve moved his hands to hold Bucky's face so he could have his thumbs drawing tiny circles on his cheeks. 

Bucky backed off a few seconds later. "You're adorable." He said as he placed one of his hands over Steve's. As soon as he looked Steve in the eye he regretted it and quickly looked anywhere but at him. When he couldn't find a proper spot to look without noticing the people around them judgingly staring at them, he decided to look down. He dropped his hand from Steve's and started fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

Steve took his hands off of Bucky's face and used them to push himself up a bit. He leant over to Bucky and tried to reach his lips with his own but he was still way too small.

"Damn it you gorgeous boy, I am reaching up to kiss you but I'm too fucking tiny so come down here and kiss me right now." 

To this Bucky blushed and he smiled brightly. "You think I'm gorgeous?" 

"Right now Bucky. I said kiss me right now." Steve demanded, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck again and pulling him down. "And yes." He said softly when their lips lost contact for a moment. "You're gorgeous." He whispered, unable to make his voice any louder by the mere fact that their lips were practically touching. 

Steve found himself unable to breathe but it was all fine because every time Bucky's lips touched his, a whole new world opened up and he didn't need to breathe anymore.

Well… he thought he didn’t have to breathe anymore, but when his body was out of oxygen he had to back off to breathe in deeply. 

“Oh my god Steve, you look purple!” Steve tried not to laugh so he could catch his breath, but failed miserably and nearly fell backwards. Bucky quickly took a hold of him and pulled him close to examen his face. 

“Are you okay?” He asked unsure.

Steve shrugged. “I just stopped breathing for a little while.” He said waving his hand as if to wave away his best friend’s worry.

“You stopped breathing?!” Bucky exclaimed. “Rogers! Why the hell did you stop breathing?!” He asked a little upset but mostly worried.

Steve leant in and put his hand on Bucky’s chest. He played with the zipper of his coat and he started blushing. When he opened his mouth his voice was softer than he intended. “Because… you take my breath away.” He said to his chest before blinking and looking up into Bucky’s eyes. He smiled weakly and awkwardly, and he could see Bucky melt as they locked eyes. 

Bucky sighed happily and leant down to quickly and softly kiss Steve’s lips. “Don’t stop breathing again.” He whispered to his lips. 

“Oh you gorgeous boy…” Steve sighed softly. “I don’t think you’ll ever stop taking my breath away.” He admitted with a smile. He blinked at him slowly before kissing his pliable lips as smoothly as he could.

“Well I better work on that, because I plan on kissing you a lot more today..! And tomorrow by the way. Oh and also the day after. Oh and maybe a lot of days after that too. That is… If you’ll have me.” He said gently with a crooked smile. 

“Of course I’ll have you..! You gorgeous boy.” He answered with a wink. “I’ll have you forever… If you want.” He added, slightly pushing Bucky away so he could jump to the ground.

“You can have me as long as you want.” Bucky replied, moving to stand side by side with him. 

Steve smiled at the ground far ahead of him as they started walking slowly. Without looking he reached a little to his right and crawled his fingers over Bucky’s hand until they could take a proper hold of each other. Steve smiled and looked up at his best friend.

“Forever it is then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pro tip if you need a laugh, listen to this story by turning on speech. Have fun laughing and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas! <3


End file.
